The Alesso Heist
The Alesso Heist is a heist in PAYDAY 2, offered by Bain. It was released on the 21st of May 2015 in a DLC of the same name. The heist requires the crew to steal the cash inside a high security vault, called an "investment safe", beneath the GenSec Arena where Alesso is performing. Stealth and Loud are options this time around. Overview TBC Assets asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Normal: $5000 Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? ???.???|Extra Circular Cutter Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? Req.: Cleaner Skill nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? Req.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Objectives Stealth *Locate the C4s (Find the storage closets marked with "X" symbol). *Place the C4s in the garage below the vaults. *Hack the Pyrobooth (30s). *Put up a good show. *Cut open the vaults using the circular cutter. *Transfer the bags using the bag chute to the "Red Square". *Secure the bags through the ventilation. *Unmask and blend in with the crowd. *Escape Loud *Override the security system (200s). *Locate the C4s (Find the storage closets marked with "X" symbol). *Place the C4s in the garage below the vaults. *Hack the Pyrobooth (30s). *Put up a good show. *Cut open the vaults using the circular cutter. *Transfer the bags using the zip-line or bag chute to the second floor. *Secure the bags through the container. *Jump into the container and escape. Walkthrough TBC Variations *The locations of the marked closets and security room vary. Tips & Strategy *Be aware, that using ECM jammers will immediately cause the C4 closet doors to lock, rendering them impossible to lockpick open during stealth. Death Wish changes *All cameras are replaced with Titan versions. *There are 2 security guards guarding the basement. *The minimum number of loot bags required is increased to 12 *1 additional civilian spawns in the basement. *The number of C4 required is increased to 10 and the number of room required to search is increased to 5 closets Achievements Bugs *As of Update 68, it appears that escaping during stealth (masks off, in Casing mode) still causes detection to work as if the player was not in casing mode (i.e. mask on). Trivia *This is the second heist in the Payday series where it is possible to unmask once masks are put on, although it can only be done at a specific point during stealth. The first was No Mercy in Payday: The Heist. **Unlike No Mercy, however, this is the first time unmasking is used as part of an escape. *This heist is unique in that the music plays differently based on objectives and the player's location in the heist. As the player gets closer to the stage, the music becomes more intense. In the garage sublevel, the music becomes noticeably muffled. *The song that plays throughout the heist is "PAYDAY" by Alesso. Video PAYDAY 2 The Alesso Heist Teaser|The Teaser Trailer of Alesso. PAYDAY 2 The Alesso Trailer|The Official Alesso Heist Trailer. Category:The Alesso DLC